Princess Delivery
by Smarty 94
Summary: When Nabbit is hired by the lord of another dimension to bring back a princess; he agrees and goes on a journey to find her, but ends up working with Meek and some of his friends as well when they're hired by someone to bring the princess to another dimension.
1. Mission Objectives

On Mobius in Nabbit and Dorget's beaver dam; Dorget was sitting in the living room watching TV as Nabbit was lifting tons of weights before setting them down.

"Oh yeah, I'm getting stronger every day. Pretty soon people will be hiring me to do some heroic deeds." said Nabbit.

Dorget sighed.

"You haven't been hired in weeks after putting out that 'Nabbit Hero for Hire' ad in the papers brother." said Dorget.

Nabbit laughed.

"That was a good idea to get the word about me being a hero. Eventually, someone will either call me or come to our home in the hopes of hiring me for a heroic deed." said Nabbit.

"It's not like someone will just knock on the front door with a deed they need you to perform." said Dorget.

Then a knocking was heard and Nabbit walked to the door and opened it up, revealing a bunch of humans in royal garb before several of them played trumpets.

They eventually stopped as another human cleared his throat.

"Presenting the ruler of the Dub dimension; Lord Norris." said the human.

The trumpet players played their trumpets again as a very short man with brown hair dressed as royaltiy walked by the trumpet players and Dorget looked on in shock.

"You've got to be kidding me." said Dorget.

The man known as Lord Norris stopped at the front door and stopped.

Nabbit just looked down at Lord Norris.

"Bow down to him." Dorget whispered.

"How, he's smaller then I am." Nabbit whispered.

"Just do it." Dorget whispered.

Nabbit got on one knee and bowed down.

"You the one known as Beavinator?" Lord Norris said sounding like Peter Dinklage.

Nabbit nodded and stood up.

"I am your majesty." said Nabbit.

"I am in need of your services." said Lord Norris.

"I'm listening." said Nabbit.

"I am the ruler of my own dimension as you just heard. I have royal blood in my veins, but I am not a king yet. My adviser said that to achieve that title, I have to marry a princess. So after days of searching online, I have found a beauty by the name of Princess Brittney. After finding her location, I have sent many of my knights to bring her back to me, but none have ever returned. I wish to ask for your help in retrieving her. When you complete the job, I shall pay you handsomely." said Lord Norris.

A treasure chest was put in the room before it was opened, revealing lots of gold coins, gems, and such.

Nabbit pulled a coin out and looked at it before tossing it into the chest.

"I'll do it." said Nabbit.

Lord Norris smiled and pulled out a picture and gave it to Nabbit who looked at it.

It was a picture of an African American looking young adult woman in a green dress.

"That is Princess Brittney. Located in my dimension in a dragon guarded castle. The money will be waiting for you when you bring her to me." said Lord Norris, "Now, I bid you farewell."

He and his royal subjects walked off with the treasure chest as Nabbit closed the door.

"I'M GOING TO BE RICH!" yelled Nabbit.

"I don't like this brother." said Dorget.

Nabbit turned to his brother.

"What don't you like about it?" said Nabbit.

"Why would a Lord hire someone to bring a princess back to him instead of going for her himself? He's not in love with her, he's doing this just to become king." said Dorget.

Nabbit chuckled.

"You worry to much dear brother, of course he loves her, he's just busy trying to run the kingdom." said Nabbit, "Now come, there is much to be done."

He walked out of the dam before spinning his belt as his Beavinator armor appeared and Dorget shook his head.

"That Norris person is up to something." said Dorget.

He walked out of the dam as well.

On Earth; Meek, Roger, Luna, Zim, GIR, Dib, Gaz, and the Supernoobs were at an abandoned construction site sitting on a metal beam while eating some Dairy Queen Blizzards.

Zim smirked.

"This is totally worth the danger we're in being hundreds of stories up." said Zim.

"I know, got the idea from Sonic." said Kevin.

The group then heard some eating and saw Sonic who for some odd reason was upside down and sitting on the same beam as them while eating a blizzard.

"Yep, worth it." said Sonic.

The group became shocked.

"What're you doing upside down?" said Dib.

Sonic chuckled.

"I ain't the one who's upside down, you guys are, look." said Sonic.

Everyone became confused and looked 'Up' to see that the ground was 'above' them and that there was a huge swimming pool full of chocolate pudding.

**Interview Gag**

"Yeah things get very confusing when your that high up, especially when you realize that Blizzards always stay in the cup when tipped upside down due to how thick they are." said Sonic.

**End Interview Gag**

The group who was upside down became shocked before falling down to the ground and fell into the pool of chocolate pudding.

Zim however fell just passed the pool.

He groaned.

"IT HURTS SO BAD!" yelled Zim.

Sonic then returned.

"Gotta pay more attention to your surroundings." said Sonic.

The people in the pool popped out of it.

"What luck landing in some pudding." said Roger.

"It's like those episodes of the 1966 Batman show." said Luna.

"I'M NEVER LEAVING THIS POOL AGAIN!" Roach said before he began eating the pudding inside of it.

Everyone groaned.

"I can actually hear this guy becoming diabetic." said Roger.

Everyone nodded.

Later; the group was cleaned up and in a music store.

Gaz put a record in a player and started playing it before moving it backwards.

Sonic and Kevin appeared.

"Yeah that's nothing. Listen to some Van Halen." said Sonic.

He grabbed a Van Halen record as Kevin was confused.

Sonic removed the one record and put the Van Halen record into the record player before it played.

Dib who was nearby nodded.

"I love this band." said Dib.

Sonic started moving the record backward.

"I command you in the name of Hades to spread the blood of the innocent." said the backwards playing record.

Dib became shocked as Gaz and Kevin smiled.

"Oh my god, Van Halen kicks ass." said Kevin.

Sonic, Gaz, and Kevin started laughing.

"High five." said Sonic.

The three high fived each other.

Meek was in another part of the store checking out a purple two armed electric guitar.

He smirked.

"Nice, I could get used to this." said Meek.

Then a portal opened up and a device similar to the original Pokedex appeared in Meek's hands, confusing him.

"What the?" said Meek.

He opened up the device and an audio message started playing.

"Meek Meerkat, AKA; Bounty Hunter. You don't know who I am, but I know who you are." the device said.

"Just like everyone else." said Meek.

Everyone else appeared looking at the device as it showed a picture of the same princess that Lord Norris told Nabbit about.

"In the Dub dimension is a princess who has been locked in a tower for so many years waiting for her true love, she is from another dimension called the Gaia dimension. Your mission, should you choose to accept is to get the princess known as Brittany from the tower and bring her back to her own dimension. You will be rewarded handsomely. This message will self destruct." said the device.

Meek became shocked and tossed the device away.

Dib grabbed the device before it exploded in his face, covering him in soot.

**Interview Gag**

"Every time, this happens every time." said Dib.

**End Interview Gag**

"Saving a princess to prove yourself as her true love? I'M IN!" yelled Roach.

Sonic became confused.

"Wait a minute, this sounds like the plot to Shrek." said Sonic.

Everyone looked at Sonic.

"As if." said Dib.

"Oh no, it might be so. We're talked into finding a princess locked in a tower, bring her to a kingdom so that she can get married to someone she isn't in love with, we find out she's cursed with a nightly transformation, leading to a hint as to who her true love really is." said Sonic.

Kevin became confused.

"Wait a minute, you mean to tell me that in Shrek, the reason Princess Fiona was turning into an ogre every night was not only because she was cursed, but it was the films way of telling the audience and herself that her true love was actually Shrek?" said Kevin.

Sonic nodded.

"Even an idiot Irken could figure that out." said Sonic.

Zim became mad.

"YOU DARE MOCK ME!?" yelled Zim.

"You don't need me for that." said Sonic.

"Damn right you don't." said Zim.

He became shocked by what he said and groaned.

"I'll help with this princess problem, there could be an awesome adventure." said Sonic.

Meek smiled.

"Thanks Sonic." He said.

"Wherever you go cousin, I'll follow." said Roger.

"We're all going." said Luna.

Everyone nodded before walking off.

But Meek stopped Dib in his tracks and turned him around.

"What is it?" said Dib.

Meek removed the paranormal experts glasses.

"Hey." said Dib.

A pair of glasses similar to his own was placed on his head.

"I built these things myself. Capable of many kinds of visions and house nanites for any weapon you may need." said Meek.

Dib nodded.

"Nice, what's it called?" said Dib.

"N.E.R.D." said Meek, "And that's just an acronym."

"For?" said Dib.

"I have no idea yet." said Meek.

Dib nodded.

"Okay." said Dib.

The two then walked off.


	2. Princess Brittany

In the Dub dimension; a portal opened up and Nabbit and Dorget emerged from it before the portal closed up.

"Alright, we're going to do my first heroic deed of my career." said Nabbit.

"I still find it odd that a Lord wants us to find a Princess." said Dorget.

Nabbit chuckled.

"You worry to much brother. We got this whole mission to ourselves." said Nabbit.

But then another portal opened up and Meek's group emerged from it before it closed up.

Nabbit became shocked.

"What the, what're you doing here?" said Nabbit.

Meek's group turned to Nabbit.

"I could say the same thing." said Meek.

"If you must know, the lord of this dimension hired me to bring the princess of another dimension in a castle in this dimension to him." said Nabbit.

"What a coincidence, someone hired us to take a princess in this dimension to her own dimension." said GIR.

Both sides stared at each other.

"How about this, we deliver this princess to the lord of this dimension, then afterwards we bring her back to her own dimension." said Meek.

He held a hand out to his former bully.

Nabbit looked at Meek's hand before shaking it.

"That was odd, I was hoping for something more horrible then one could imagine." said Gaz.

Sonic tapped her shoulder and pointed to something that made the former goth girl open her eyes in shock.

It was an adult guy dressed like a teenage girl dancing around.

"Well maybe not that horrible, but still pretty bad." said Gaz.

GIR nodded.

"I like it." said GIR.

The group then walked off.

One day later; they were climbing a mountain of sorts and nearly reached the peak.

Tyler groaned.

"Okay, who farted? That's disgusting." said Tyler.

"No one." said Dib.

Sonic sniffed the air.

"Brimstone, we must be close." said Sonic.

They reached the peak and saw a castle.

"Huh, whoever built this place must have been compensating for something." said Luna.

"Yeah, an insurance scam because this place is built over hot lava." said Roger.

Everyone looked below the castle to see that sure enough, it was over hot lava, shocking them.

"Okay, who builds a castle over hot lava?" said Shope.

The group approached a rope bridge and Roach shivered in fear.

"I ain't crossing that, it doesn't look stable." said Roach.

"Don't worry Roach, it's very safe." said Meek.

"I'll believe it when I see it." said Roach.

Sonic sighed.

"Fine." said Sonic.

He got down in starting position in front of the bridge before looking on the other side of it.

"Go." said Zim.

Sonic ran across the bridge to the castle very quickly, leaving the bridge intact.

**Interview Gag**

"Gotta go fast." said Sonic.

**End Interview Gag**

"See, perfectly safe." said Dorget.

"Just don't look down, and imagine this bridge leads to Disneyland." said Meek.

Roach gulped.

"Okay." said Roach.

The group started walking across the bridge.

Sonic was roasting a hot dog on a stick.

"Not wasting this opportunity." said Sonic.

"Don't look down, don't look down, don't look down." said Roach.

He made a step and the chunk of bridge broke off, making Roach look down in shock.

**Interview Gag**

"I LOOKED DOWN!" yelled Roach.

**End Interview Gag**

"I CAN'T DO THIS, JUST LET ME GO BACK TO THE SIDE WE CAME FROM!" yelled Roach as he tried to walk past Nabbit.

"No, no you don't, you're nearly across." said Nabbit.

He groaned and shook the bridge a bit.

Roach screamed.

"DON'T DO THAT!" yelled Roach.

Nabbit smirked.

"Oh I'm sorry, do what? Oh, this?" Nabbit said before shaking the bridge again.

"Yes, that." said Roach.

"Yes, do it? Okay." said Nabbit.

He started shaking the bridge as Roach walked backwards in fear.

"I told you not to do that. I'm going to die, I'm going to die, I'm going to die." said Roach.

He reached the other side and looked at the ground.

"Oh." said Roach.

Everyone else then made it across the bridge.

"Alright guys, we don't know what dangers could lurk here, so suit up." Meek said before pulling out his chest plate and put it on as his armor appeared.

Then Luna, the Supernoobs, and Gaz made their armors appear as Roger tapped his backpack strap, making his metal wings emerged from the backpack followed by his dual blasters/swords appear on his hands.

"You know, this castle is said to be guarded by a terrifying dragon." said Dorget.

Sonic scoffed.

"Not like every other princess occupied castle isn't guarded by a dragon." Sonic said sarcastically.

"There is a chance the dragon could be female." said Shope.

"If that's the case, then we'll need someone to sweet talk her out of killing us, I vote Zim." said Dib.

"I DEMAND A RECOUNT!" yelled Zim.

Gaz groaned.

"It was only one vote, how can you demand a recount already?" said Gaz.

"It's a running gag in the series. Someone says something about someone doing something, and votes one person who can demand a recount." said Sonic, "Only to be forced into doing the deed anyways."

Gaz chuckled.

"Nice gag." said Gaz.

"I know right?" said Sonic.

Nabbit then picked up the helmet of a fallen knight and put it on his head.

"Someone find some stairs while I find the tallest tower the princess might be in." said Nabbit.

"But what about the big scary dragon?" said GIR.

Then a roaring sound was heard, shocking everyone.

"To late." said Roach.

Then a crashing sound was heard and everyone turned to see a dragon in the shadows roaring.

"SCATTER!" yelled Meek.

Everyone jumped out of the way before the dragon breathed fire.

Roger and Luna flew into the air while blasting at the dragon.

The dragon roared before breathing ice onto the two, freezing them in blocks of ice before they started to fall to the ground.

Luckily; they were both saved by Sonic who leaped by and set them on the ground before rubbing his feet very quickly on the ice, melting it.

"That thing also breathes ice?" said Luna.

"That's a first on so many levels. Unless you're Spyro the Dragon." said Sonic.

He ran off.

Kevin as a gorilla was holding onto the dragon's tail as it was being swung around and tried to hit Tyler who kept on teleporting away.

But the dragon eventually hit Tyler, burying him into the ground.

Shope fired some lighting at the dragon, only for Kevin to be flinged off the dragon and hit Shope.

Roach was hitting the dragon on the back with huge fists.

"You'll never take me alive." said Roach.

But he was hit by the dragon's wing and crashed into a wall.

Sonic leaped into the air several times and kicked the dragon across the head all those times as Gaz leaped onto it's head and punched it non stop.

Then the dragon flicked Gaz off it's head with a claw and knocked her into Sonic.

Dib tapped his new glasses as a Gatling gun appeared in his right hand before firing it at the dragon.

But it smacked Dib with his tail, knocking him into a wall.

GIR ran to the dragon, only to be stepped on.

Zim became shocked.

"GIR, NO!" yelled Zim.

He ran off as the dragon followed, but turned around in anger and saw Meek and Nabbit holding onto it's tail.

"Gotcha." said Nabbit.

"Don't let up." said Meek.

But the dragon started shaking it's tail around and flung the two Mobians off, sending them flying and screaming before they crashed into the same tower Nabbit saw and fell on the floor, waking up the same princess that Nabbit and Meek were told about who was lying on a bed who saw the two.

"What the hell?" Princess Brittany mouthed.

Back with the dragon; it roared in anger before breathing fire to where Zim was running.

The Irken was now on a bridge before both sides of it were destroyed by the dragon's tail, shocking the Irken.

"Oh no, I'm done for." said Zim.

"Sweet talk the dragon Zim." said Sonic.

"I WON'T DO THAT!" yelled Zim.

"What other choice do we have?" said Roger.

Zim whimpered in fear as the dragon approached him and roared in anger.

"Oh what large teeth you have." said Zim.

The dragon roared in anger again.

"I meant sparkly white teeth." said Zim.

The dragon looked at Zim in confusion.

"You must bleach or something, because that is one dazzling smile you got there." said Zim.

The dragon smiled and chuckled nervously.

"That smells very minty." said Zim.

He cleared his throat.

"And you know what else, you're-"Zim said before the dragon moved out of the shadows, revealing it looked very feminine, shocking Zim, "A girl dragon? I mean of course you're a girl dragon, you just reek of feminine beauty."

Everyone else noticed it.

"Well that was uncalled for." said Dorget.

"Called it, it was a female." said Sonic.

A fifty dollar bill appeared from Gaz's armor before Sonic took the money away.

The dragon batted her eyes, confusing Zim.

"What's the matter, something in your eye?" said Zim.

But the dragon blew some smoke out of her own mouth in the shape of a heart around Zim, shocking the Irken who got the message.

Zim chuckled and blushed.

"Well I.I.i." He said.

He turned around in shock.

"HELP!" yelled Zim.

But the dragon grabbed Zim with her mouth and started walking off as Zim resumed screaming.

Everyone noticed it.

"Now that's just disturbing on so many levels." said Kevin.

"This I gotta see." said Sonic.

He ran off.

"So what should we do?" said Dib.

"Follow him to see what's going on. There could be treasure." said Kevin.

The group ran after Sonic.

Back in the tower; Nabbit and Meek stood up groaning as Princess Brittany looked on.

She lied back down and grabbed a bouquet of flowers and closed her eyes.

"You okay Nabbit?" said Meek.

"Yeah, I'm fine." said Nabbit.

They turned to the princess and approached her.

"This must be her." said Meek.

Brittany puckered up for a kiss, but Nabbit shook her, making her groan in annoyance.

"Wake up." said Nabbit.

"What?" Princess Brittany said sounding like Tessa Thompson.

"Are you Princess Brittany?" said Meek.

Brittany nodded.

"Yeah, now who is my champion?" said Brittany.

"Oh that'd be him." Meek said while pointing to Nabbit.

Brittany turned to Nabbit and smiled.

"I have been awaiting a brave knight to save me from this dreary place." said Brittany.

"Oh isn't that nice." Nabbit said sarcastically before becoming serious, "Now lets go."

The princess is pissed.

"Come on, you just got here. We should have a romantic moment." said Brittany.

"Yeah I don't do romantic." said Nabbit, "Let's get moving."

He busted the door down and grabbed Britanny before running off with her and Meek.

"You should recite me a poem, a lymric, or even a haiku. I'm not picky." said Brittany.

Nabbit stopped in his tracks before turning to the princess.

"Boy you had a lot of time to plan this." said Nabbit.

"Well duh, she's probably been here for most of her life." said Meek.

"I have, can I at least know the name of my champion?" said Brittany.

Nabbit sighed.

"Nabbit, but people call me; the Beavinator." said Nabbit.

"No one calls you that." said Meek.

Nabbit growled at Meek.

"Nabbit huh?" Brittany said before pulling out a handkerchief, "I pray that you take this as a token of my gratitude."

Nabbit grabbed the hanky and wiped his eyes with it before giving it back to the disgusted princess.

"Thanks." said Nabbit.

A roaring sound was heard, shocking the princess who became mad.

"You didn't slay the dragon?" said Brittany.

"Did you not hear us crashing through the roof, that should have been your first hint." said Meek.

Brittany did some thinking.

"Good point." said Brittany.

"Besides, it's on my to do list, now come on." said Nabbit.

The group started running off.

"This isn't the way it's supposed to go. You're supposed to start by charging the dragon, sword drawn, and banner out, all the other knights did that." said Brittany.

"Well sorry." said Nabbit.

"Every knight did all that." said Meek.

"Yeah, right before they burst into flames." Nabbit said before motioning to a skeleton of a knight who met the same fate.

"That's not the point." said Brittany.

They reached a fork in the castle and stopped.

"Meek, take the princess out of the castle." said Nabbit.

Meek took Brittany down one way but she turned to Nabbit in anger and pulled her arm out.

"What're you doing, the exit is this way." said Brittany.

"Well I have to save my evil twin brother." said Nabbit.

Brittany scoffed in anger.

"What kind of knight are you?" said Brittany.

Nabbit grinned.

"One of a kind." said Nabbit.

He ran off as Meek took the princess and ran off the other way.


	3. Escaping the Dragon

In a room with lots of treasure; the female dragon was cuddling a nervous Zim as the others appeared.

Sonic chuckled.

"This'll be good." said Sonic.

Dib and Gaz were watching as well.

"This is what I call karma." said Dib.

"Karma, karma, karma, karma, karma, karma, chameleon." Sonic sang.

"Like I wasn't going to miss this." said Gaz.

The Supernoobs were stuffing lots of treasure into Roger's backpack.

"Why're we going to make off with lots of treasure again?" said Roger.

"In case the money our mysterious contractor promises us is a bust." said Kevin.

"I don't want to have to be ripped off." said Roach.

The dragon blew some fire on a chandelier, lighting some candles.

"Hey, hey, I don't want to have to rush things." said Zim.

He then chuckled.

"I mean we are both different spieces." He said.

"Hope I'm invited to the wedding." said Sonic.

Then Nabbit appeared.

Sonic saw this.

"So how's it going?" said Sonic.

"Found the princess, Meek's taking her out of the castle as we speak." said Nabbit, "Is my brother okay?"

"Yeah, he and Luna are inspecting the weapons of every knight." said Sonic.

Nabbit became confused.

"Really?" said Nabbit.

Sonic, Dib, and Gaz pointed to Dorget and Luna who were looking at lances.

"So if Dorget's okay, then who's being harmed by the dragon?" said Nabbit.

"Zim." said Dib.

Nabbit looked down to see that the dragon was still cuddling with a nervous Zim.

"Hey, take it easy, that's unwanted physical contact." said Zim.

Nabbit climbed over the railing and stood up before clenching his right hand into a fist as it glowed.

He jumped towards the dragon as it was puckering up and leaned towards Zim.

"NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" yelled Zim.

Before the dragon could kiss Zim, Nabbit punched the dragon really hard, knocking it out.

Zim sighed.

"Finally." said Zim.

"GO, GO, GO!" yelled Nabbit.

Shope zipped up Roger's backpack before everyone ran off.

Sonic ran to where GIR was stepped on before grabbing the bot and ran again.

The dragon woke up and growled in anger before roaring.

The heroes then appeared outside the castle where Princess Brittany and Meek were waiting at.

"What kept you?" said Meek.

"Saved a very irksome person from a dragon." said Nabbit.

Sonic started laughing.

"I love those puns." said Sonic.

Another roaring sound was heard and everyone looked up to see the dragon flying out of the castle.

Brittany groaned.

"You've got to be kidding." said Brittany.

"It's still on my to do list." said Nabbit.

He stepped forward before turning to Meek.

"Meek my friend, lend me your strength so that we can deal with this dragon." said Nabbit.

Meek nodded and walked next to Nabbit.

"Tom, speed force." said Meek.

"On it." said Tom.

Nabbit's legs started glowing.

"Let's go." said Nabbit.

"Right." Meek said before he and Nabbit ran off.

"Why wasn't I asked for help?" said Sonic, "I'd be more then enough."

"You bite on more then you can chew." said Tyler.

"I do not." said Sonic.

"Come on, we got to get to the bottom of this mountain." said Dib.

Everyone started walking down to the bottom of the mountain.

Meek and Nabbit resumed running towards the dragon as it breathed out lots of ice balls at the heroes.

They split up and started avoiding each of the balls.

"Tom, double the speed." said Meek.

His armor started sparking up before he ran off very quickly.

The meerkat then saw an ice ball approaching him before he punched it, shattering the ball.

Nabbit was running around some corridors before he began punching some ice balls.

He exited the corridors before running up the same tower Brittany was in as Meek appeared running side by side as him.

They reached the top of the tower before leaping up towards the dragon which then fired a huge ice block at the two.

Nabbit punched Meek with a glowing fist, storing lots of kinetic energy into his armor before charging up another punch with his left hand.

Meek then clenched his right hand as all the kinetic energy within his suit was transfered into it.

"Here we go." said Meek.

The two punched the ice block, shattering it and sending the chunks to the dragon which then hit it, sending it falling down towards the castle.

Nabbit punched Meek again, storing lots of knetic energy within his suit again before it transfered into his right hand.

"Let's finish this." said Nabbit.

He charged up another punch before he and Meek started falling towards thd dragon with their fists together.

The dragon shook her head and looked at the two heroes before they punched the dragon with everything they've got.

Eventually the castle started crumbling into the lava, as well as the dragon, Nabbit, and Meek.

The three reached the lava as the dragon touched it and roared before a blue blur came by and took Nabbit and Meek.

The blur then went to the rope bridge which was now destroyed before going across it and down the mountain.

The whole castle and dragon went into the lava.

The others were waiting down the bottom of the mountain before the blur which was Sonic appeared with both Nabbit and Meek.

"Got em." said Sonic.

"And the dragon?" said Brittany.

"Dead." said Nabbit.

However in the mountain; the same dragon emerged from the lava angry.

It roared in anger.

The dragon then became sad before roaring in sadness.


	4. Shelter for the Night

Back at the bottom of the mountain; the heroes were still sitting down in relief.

"You did it, you saved me Nabbit." said Brittany.

Sonic cleared his throat.

"And what would a noble knight be like without his squires?" said Brittany.

Sonic chuckled.

"We're squires." said Sonic.

"The day is saved, now take off your helmet." said Brittany.

Nabbit chuckled nervously.

"Yeah, I don't think so." said Nabbit.

Brittany became confused.

"But how am I supposed to look into the face my rescuer and give him true loves kiss?" said Brittany.

Nabbit became shocked.

"What, no body told me about that. I was supposed to go first base with the princess?" said Nabbit.

"I'll go to third base with her if no one has any objections." said Roger.

"Objection, you're a pervert who sleeps with dozens of women every month." said Meek.

**Interview Gag**

"I'm not disgusting." said Roger.

He pulled out an issue of Play Mobian before he started reading it.

**End Interview Gag**

"It's destiny. Fated lovers are brought together so that they may experience true loves kiss." said Brittany.

Everyone became confused.

"Wait a minute, you mean to say that you think Nabbit is your one true love?" said Luna.

"Well yeah." said Brittany.

Everyone looked at each other and started laughing out loud.

Brittany became confused.

"What, what's so funny?" said Brittany.

But everyone continues laughing.

"Oh man, you're way off thinking that this guy's your true love." said Kevin.

"I'm not even your type." said Nabbit.

"Of course you are." said Brittany.

"You see that beaver right there?" Nabbit said while pointing to his brother.

Brittany turned to Dorget.

"Yeah." said Brittany.

Dorget turned to the princess.

"How do you do?" said Dorget.

"That's the evil twin brother I told you about." said said Nabbit.

Dorget scoffed.

"Typical." said Dorget.

Brittany became shocked.

"Wait, you mean to say that he and you are related to each other?" said Brittany.

"Oh now she figures it out." said Shope.

Nabbit took off his helmet, revealing his face before tossing the helmet away.

The princess is shocked.

"You're a beaver?" said Brittany.

"Hey I'm called Beavinator for nothing." said Nabbit.

"You're the only one who calls yourself that." said Kevin.

"This isn't even right, I'm supposed to be rescued by a knight, not a human sized animal and his rag tag team of misfits." said Brittany.

"So much for noble squires." said Sonic.

"Look, I'm not your true love, I was hired by Lord Norris to bring you to him. You got a complaint, you bring it up with him." said Nabbit.

The Princess scoffed.

"Well why didn't this guy come and save me?" She asked.

"Good question, you should ask him that." said Nabbit.

"I ain't moving anywhere. You tell him that if he wants me so much, then he can come rescue me." said Brittany.

Everyone groaned.

"It's been one of those days." said Tyler.

"Listen, I don't take orders from anyone but the person who pays me to do a mission for them." said Nabbit.

"I'll pay you triple what this Lord Norris is paying you to give that message to him." said Brittany.

"I ain't no messenger, I'm a delivery man." said Nabbit.

Brittany glared at Nabbit.

"You wouldn't dare." said Brittany.

Nabbit picked up Brittany and walked off as she was screaming and punching his back to no avail.

"PUT ME DOWN THIS INSTANT!" yelled Brittany.

"You guys coming?" said Nabbit.

"I ORDER YOU TO PUT ME DOWN NOW!" She demanded.

Everyone groaned.

"Silence you." said Zim as he pulled a blaster out.

"Fairy tales over princess, you're stuck with us until we get you to Lord Norris' castle." said Gaz.

"I AIN'T GOING ANYWHERE!" yelled Brittany.

Later; the group appeared at a village and Brittany had stopped trying to get out of Nabbit's grip.

"So..." Started Zim trying time start a conversation, "How long were you in that tower anyway?"

"Oh since I was 8 years old." said Brittany.

Zim whistled.

"Wow, rough." said Zim.

"Yep." said Brittany, "Been fending for myself. Anyways, what's Lord Norris like?"

Nabbit set Brittany down.

"Let me put it to you this way princess. Men of Norris's stature are in short supply." Nabbit said before snickering.

Everyone else became confused.

"I don't understand." said Sonic.

"He's a midget." said Dorget.

Sonic smirked.

"I've heard that people think very little of him." Sonic said before chuckling.

Zim laughed.

"I heard that he'd have to stand on a chair to stand out in a crowd." said Zim.

The princess scoffed.

"You guys are just jealous you're nothing like him." said Brittany.

"You're right, I'll let you do the measuring when we get to his castle tonight." said Nabbit.

Brittany became shocked.

"Tonight?" said Brittany.

"Hey I plan on finishing this mission as soon as possible so I can get my money." said Nabbit.

The Princess is mad.

"No we should stay here tonight." She said, "No reason to continue through the night. We need rest."

"Strangely she has a point." said Zim.

"That'll take longer." said Nabbit.

"GIVE ME SHELTER NOW!" yelled Brittany.

"Alright, sheesh, pushy broad." said Nabbit.

Later; the group was at a tavern and Brittany entered a room and closed the door.

"I bid you all good night." said Brittany.

"Want me to read you a story?" said Zim.

"I SAID GOOD NIGHT!" yelled Brittany.

Everyone then walked away, minus Nabbit and Meek.

"So why're you doing this?" said Meek.

Nabbit turned to Meek.

"What else, for the money and to prove I'm awesome." said Nabbit.

"No, I mean why're you really doing this?" said Meek.

Nabbit sighed.

"I just want to see if I can make a difference." said Nabbit.

Meek nodded.

"That's right, all the heroes become heroes for that reason. Minus Booster Gold, but who cares?" said Meek.

He cleared his throat.

"Anyways, if you're going to do any missions involving stuff like this, show the person that you're really a carrying person. They'll like you for who you are." said Meek.

He walked off as Nabbit walked into another room.

Brittany who overheard everything sighed.

"Maybe I should try to be easier on him." said Brittany.


	5. Princess's Secret

In the tavern; nighttime had fallen and everyone was in separate rooms sleeping.

Zim exited a room yawning.

"Whew, I should get some sweets in me." said Zim.

He walked down the hallway and saw a shadow disappearing, confusing him.

"Hmm?" said Zim.

He knocked on the door of the room Brittany is crashing in.

"Princess, you okay?" said Zim.

But there was no answer.

He opened the door and saw that the room was empty, confusing him some more.

"Where's the princess?" said Zim.

He entered the room and looked around before a shadowy figure entered the room and closed the door.

Zim turned around in shock and the figure stepped out of the shadows, revealing it was a female Mobian beaver with brown fur.

The beaver saw Zim and became confused.

"Zim?" the beaver said in Brittany's voice, revealing that it was Princess Brittany.

Zim screamed in shock.

"Shh, shh, relax." said Brittany.

"WHAT'VE YOU DONE WITH THE PRINCESS!?" yelled Zim.

"Zim please, it's me, Princess Brittany." said Brittany.

Zim became shocked.

"In this body." said Brittany.

"SWEET JUMPING CHILI BEANS, YOU ATE THE PRINCESS!" yelled Zim.

He pulled out his blaster.

"WHERE IS SHE!?" yelled Zim.

But then Brittany ran to Zim and covered his mouth before taking the blaster out of his hand.

"Zim, easy, I am Princess Brittany, take a good hard look at me." said Brittany.

Zim started at Brittany and became shocked.

"Whoa, Brittany? You look different." said Zim.

Brittany sighed.

"I look hideous okay. There's more to my imprisonment in that tower then anyone knows. Back when I was eight, I insulted a little girl for being very poor and looking like a beaver, little did I know was that she was the daughter of a witch who then kidnapped me and placed me in that tower. Then to add insult to injury, the witch cursed me to forever turn into a humanoid beaver every night until I achieve true loves kiss." said Brittany.

Zim is shocked.

"Sheesh that must've been one very mad witch." said Zim, "Do your parents know?"

"Yes and they tried to apologize to her and have her reverse this curse." explained the Princess.

Zim smiled.

"No wonder you became all crazy." said Zim.

Brittany sighed.

"That's why I need to kiss Lord Norris to break the curse. Because only I can break it." said Brittany, "My life is terrible."

Zim sighed.

"Not as bad as my life." said Zim.

Later; Zim told his whole life story to a shocked Brittany.

The Princess is shocked.

"Wow you did have it bad." She said.

"Yeah but your like is kinda like Princess Fiona's life from Shrek." said Zim.

Brittany became confused.

"I don't understand that." said Brittany.

Zim explained everything to her and Britney nodded.

"Oh okay." said Brittany.

"Also, Sonic seems to think that because Fiona was cursed to turn into an ogre, it was a sign that Shrek was indeed her true love." said Zim.

Brittney nodded but was confused.

"Yeah I'll have to check those out." She said

"You should, they're great movies." said Zim.

She then smiled.

"You know Zim your the first person to ever get me." She said and hugged him.

"Okay, don't get to attached, this is only business." said Zim, "It's only a matter of time until we solve this problem."

"See you in the morning." said Brittany.

She stopped hugging Zim before he walked out of the room.

"I'm going to need lots of therapy after this." said Zim.


	6. Falling For One Another

The next day; Brittany back in human form walked out of the tavern and over to a tree where a bird was perched up in.

She started singing before stopping.

The bird started singing as well.

Brittany smiled and sang some more.

The bird sang more as well.

The two continued singing before holding a very high note.

However the bird exploded.

The princess saw the whole thing and became shocked.

"Whoops, not again." said Brittany.

She then saw some eggs in the birds nest and did some thinking.

Later; she was back in the tavern cooking the eggs.

Sonic was walking down the stairs yawning.

"Man what a night." He said.

Brittany looked at Sonic.

"How so?" said Brittany.

"Could have sworn I heard Zim screaming in fear about you supposedly being eaten. But I brushed that off as a bad dream." said Sonic.

Brittany nodded.

"Yeah, must have been a bad dream." said Brittany, "Anyways, you know if Nabbit's awake?"

"No." Sonic said before becoming confused as Kevin and Shope came down the tavern stairs as well, "But why're you concerned all of a sudden anyways?"

"Oh, I just felt bad about how I treated him yesterday that I thought I'd make it up." said Brittany, "He did save me after all."

"Well someone's starting to realize the error of her ways." said Shope.

"And what perfect timing." said Kevin.

Then Nabbit came down the stairs stretching his arms out.

"Man what a night and I could've sworn I heard talking last night." He said.

"It might have been a dream." said Sonic.

Nabbit sniffed the air.

"I smell eggs." said Nabbit.

Brittany turned to Nabbit.

"Thought I'd do something special." said Brittany.

Nabbit nodded.

"Well that's good to hear." said Nabbit.

**Interview Gag**

"What brought this about?" said Nabbit.

**End Interview Gag**

Later; everyone else was awake and walking down a forest when Nabbit burped.

"Gross brother." said Dorget.

"What, it's a compliment and you know it." said Nabbit.

"It's disgusting." said Dorget.

Sonic then farted.

"Sonic." Dib and Gaz said at once.

Kevin pulled out a lighter and put it close to his butt before farting fire.

Everyone looked at Kevin amazed.

"Nice." said Roach.

"That is still no way to behave in front of a princess." said Dorget.

However the Princess burped and farted shocking everyone.

"Wow, she's more disgusting then Owen." said Sonic.

"You know, I didn't picture you to be very gross." said Nabbit.

Brittany chuckled.

"Don't judge a book by it's cover." said Brittany.

"I learned that the hard way." said Zim.

Brittany walked forward before being swept up by a guy in a rope, shocking everyone.

"BRITTANY!" said Nabbit.

Brittany was now on a tree branch with a young adult guy dressed up like Indiana Jones.

"Hey, what gives?" said Brittany.

"Be still baby, for I am here to save you from this-"The man said sounding like Adam Devine before kissing the girls hand, "Beast."

"HEY, HARRISON FORD!" yelled a voice.

The two looked down to see Nabbit approaching the tree in anger.

"That's my smoking hot princess, go find your own." said Nabbit.

"Please, monster, I'm busy here." said the man.

"If there's going to be a threesome, can I join?" said Roger.

"NO!" everyone yelled.

Brittany became mad and smacked the man.

"You asshole, you can't just go swinging by and taking me away. I don't know who you are." said Brittany.

The man laughed.

"Why I'm only the most greatest hero in all the land." said the man.

He clapped his hands and a whole ton of people dressed like him appeared.

Then one person pulled out a trumpet and played it a bit.

"I am none other then Mister Klem, hero who robs from the corrupt and gives to those unfortunate." the man known as Mister Klem said.

"Mister Klem." his followers said.

"I hate those that would do bad, such as harm a maiden who can't defend herself." said Mister Klem.

He pulled out a cross bow and aimed it at Nabbit.

"Prepare to meet your doom beast." said Mister Klem.

Before he could pull the trigger, he was kicked in the head really hard, sending him crashing into a tree, knocking him out.

Everyone became shocked and saw Princess Brittany who was flipping in the air landing on the ground before doing a fighting stance.

"How do you like that. A princess who hates the princess stereotype." said Sonic.

"My kind of woman." said Luna.

Meek groaned.

"Damn, that's really annoying." said Brittany.

"WHY YOU DUMB BITCH, KILL HER!" yelled one of Mister Klem's men.

His troops nodded and pulled out swords and tried to kill her but the princess kicks them all and goes up and it spins matrix style and she kicked them again.

One of them who was a muscular man ran to her but Brittney who was still in the air kicked him and and he fell to the ground and he saw her still in the air dancing Irish style.

The guy became confused.

But the princess landed on the ground still Irish dancing on the guy before he passed out.

Everyone was shocked by the fact that the princess knocked everyone out.

She stopped dancing.

"Shall we?" said Brittany.

She walked off.

"Hold on." Nabbit said before running towards the princess, "Where'd you learn all of that?"

Britney looked at the beaver.

"I took karate when I was 3 years old." She said.

Nabbit groaned.

"You could have busted out of that castle this whole time, yet you waited for some knight in shining armor to save you instead?" said Nabbit.

Britney laughed.

"Come on, I may know karate, but I use it for self defense." She said.

Nabbit nodded.

"Right, but you were in a castle with a dragon guarded castle, weren't you not?" said Nabbit, "That should count for self defense."

"Nah that Dragon was nice." She said.

"Then why'd you bug me about slaying it?" said Nabbit.

Brittany did some thinking.

"You know, now I have no idea about that." said Brittany, "I was so caught up in the moment."

Nabbit groaned and tripped before grabbing the princess and rolled down a hill with her.

The two reached the bottom and stopped, revealing that Brittany was on top of Nabbit.

The two were shocked and blushing before a throat clearing sound was heard.

They turned to see the others giving them sly smirks.

Nabbit pushed Brittany off of him.

"It's not what it looks like." said Nabbit.

"Look, if you two wanted some alone time, all you had to do was ask. You didn't need to use rolling down a hill as an excuse to make out with each other." said Sonic.

Nabbit looked at Sonic.

"Come on, that's the last thing on my mind right now." said Nabbit.

"First thing on my mind." said Roger.

Nabbit growled.

"Let's just go, we've got a long way's to go." said Nabbit.

He and Brittany stood up before walking off.

"I smell a montage coming up. And it requires some romantic music." said Shope.

Luna pulled out her phone and did some work on it.

"I got this." said Luna.

She pushed an icon on her phone and the A Teens version of Under the Sea started playing, confusing everyone.

"That doesn't sound romantic." said Dib.

Gaz looked at something and opened her eyes in shock.

"Why is Sonic dressed up like the live action version of Sebastian the crab from that Little Mermaid ABC special and break dancing?" said Gaz.

Everyone turned to see that Sonic was dressed like the musical version of Sebastian the Crab and break dancing.

Luna turned off her song.

Sonic stopped dancing and became mad.

"Hey, I was dancing to that." said Sonic.

"We're trying to find some romantic music for a montage." said Kevin.

Sonic did some thinking.

"Hang on." said Sonic.

He pulled out his phone and looked through some songs on it.

"How about Live Life by Crush 40 from Sonic and the Black Knight?" said Sonic.

Everyone stared at Sonic.

"You've got a high opinion about yourself, don't you?" said Zim.

"Guilty pleasure." said Sonic.

"And you're sure that a song made by a band that did songs for some of your video games'll be a good montage song?" said Meek.

"It sounded more romantic then action like." said Sonic.

The group did some thinking.

"Okay, play it." said Luna.

Sonic pushed the play icon on his phone and the song started playing before the group walked off.

Later; everyone appeared at some huge river that was flowing very quickly.

Brittany sighed and Nabbit put a hand on her shoulder and stepped forward before looking around and saw some trees.

He ran to the trees and gnawed on each of them before they fell over.

The beaver then pushed the logs into the water before it blocked off lots of water, making a clearing where everyone else was at.

Nabbit returned to the others and made a motion to the other side of the now dry river as if to say 'You first'.

Brittany smiled and walked across the river as everyone else followed.

But the dam broke apart and the water flowed towards Zim.

The Irken noticed it and screamed before being engulfed in the water.

Later; the group was at a garden of sorts going through a corn field.

Zim used a flamethrower to turn the corn into popcorn.

Brittany grabbed some popcorn and stuffed it into Nabbit's mouth.

The beaver stuffed some into the princess's mouth before the two started tossing popcorn at each other while laughing.

The others saw this and Zim smiled.

Later; the group walked by a huge rectangular stone and Nabbit returned to it.

He spun his belt around as his armor appeared.

The beaver clenched his right hand as it glowed before punching the stone.

It crumbled down into a statue of Brittany doing a Marilyn Monroe thing.

The others returned and saw the statue as Brittany started laughing.

She turned to Zim and whispered into his 'ear'.

Zim nodded and metal legs emerged from his backpack before tapping a stone several times, covering it in dust.

The dust settled, revealing a statue of Nabbit with the whole world in his hands.

Nabbit started laughing.

Later; Nabbit and Brittany were walking down a path while playfully pushing each other.

Nabbit pushed the princess really hard before running off.

Brittany started running after Nabbit as well as everyone was catching up.

"And we end the montage and chapter here." said Roach.


	7. Zim Comes Clean

The heroes then appeared at a windmill overlooking a castle.

Nabbit pulled out a map and looked at it and the castle.

"There it is princess, your new home." said Nabbit.

Brittany saw the castle and smiled.

"It's really beautiful." said Brittany.

"Yeah and in a few hours we will be there." Nabbit said.

Britney is shocked.

"Oh." She said.

Zim smirked.

"Hey Nabbit you know we've been walking for a whole day so why don't we just stay here and relax for a while?" asked Zim.

Everyone looked at Zim.

"Why Zim, the castle isn't that far." said Sonic.

Zim glared at Sonic.

"I'll explain later." He said.

"It's a two hour walk to the castle, why wait?" said Sonic.

"Wait a while." said Zim.

"You know what, that's a great idea, we'll camp here for the night and make our way to the castle tomorrow." said Nabbit.

Later; a campfire was set up and Brittany and Nabbit were the only two at the fire and they were cooking some hot dogs.

The two were laughing.

"And that is why I can bench press a dozen elephants." said Nabbit.

The two resumed laughing before stopping and sighing.

"You know, I'm actually glad to have met you." said Brittany.

Nabbit smiled.

"Same here." said Nabbit.

"Just out of curiosity, what's your family life like?" said Brittany.

Nabbit sighed as he grabbed a hot dog and put it on a bun.

"I don't like to talk about it." Nabbit said before sprinkling relish on his dog and ate it.

"Come on, tell me. Must be interesting." said Brittany.

"No it isn't." said Nabbit.

"How bad can it be?" said Brittany.

Nabbit sighed.

"You know about beaver law saying that when a second liter is born, the first one has to move out?" said Nabbit.

Brittany became confused.

"Yeah, why, what's that got to do with anything?" said Brittany.

"Me and my brother Dorget, we were our parents first liter." said Nabbit.

Brittany is shocked.

"What?" said Brittany.

"Yep, first liter in my family. When me and Dorget were three, our mother gave birth to a second liter, and we had to move out of the dam and into an orphanage. We took the whole thing differently, Dorget spent his time trying to find a way to fend for ourselves when we reached adult hood, and I took it the hardest. I became bitter, ruthless, resentful, cold, cruel, selfish, a bully." said Nabbit, "Towards Meek, but a chance encounter with him helped me see what I had become and inspired me to change who I am."

The princess nodded.

"I see." said Brittany.

Nabbit finished eating his hot dog.

"I've never felt so happy in a very long time." said Nabbit.

Nabbit turned to Brittany.

"Princess, when this is all over, will you stop by my beaver dam every once in a while?" said Nabbit.

Brittany nodded.

"I promise." said Brittany.

"One other thing." said Nabbit.

Brittany smiled.

"Yes?" said Brittany.

"Are-"Nabbit said before sighing, "Are you going to eat your hot dog?"

Brittany removed her dog from the fire and put it on a bun before giving it to Nabbit.

The two leaned close to each other slowly as Zim was watching with a smile.

"Come on, come on, do it." said Zim.

Everyone became confused by Zim's expression.

"You've been acting weird all day today." said Dib, "Is something bothering you?"

"Nope." said Zim.

Roach looked at the sun and saw it was setting before smiling.

"SUN'S SETTING!" yelled Roach, "Couldn't be a better time to be romantic."

Zim became shocked.

"Oh boy." said Zim.

Brittany became shocked.

"Sunset? Oh no it's late." said Brittany.

She started to run to the windmill.

"Why're you so interested in turning in during nightfall?" said Dib.

"No reason." said Brittany.

GIR's blue parts turned red and he became mad.

"I know what's going on here." said GIR.

Brittany became shocked.

"You do?" said Brittany.

Zim gulped.

"Yeah." GIR said before his red parts turned back to blue color and he smirked, "You're afraid of the dark."

Zim sighed.

**Interview Gag**

Zim and Brittnay were in there together.

"That was close." said Zim.

"You're telling me." said Brittnay.

**End Interview Gag**

"You got me, I'm scared of the dark. Can't even bare to be outside when it's dark either." said Brittany.

Everyone but Zim was confused.

"For reals?" said Roach.

"Yeah, well, see you all in the morning." said Brittany.

She ran into the windmill.

Nabbit sighed.

"Looks like I'll never see her again after tomorrow." said Nabbit.

Everyone looked at the beaver.

"Don't worry brother, might not be the last time." said Dorget.

"Knowing about royalty, she won't visit much." said Nabbit.

"Why're you so concerned about her all of a sudden?" Roger.

Sonic did some thinking and smirked.

"Ooooooooooooooooh, somebody's in love with the princess." said Sonic.

Nabbit growled.

"You don't know a thing." said Nabbit.

Sonic smirked.

"Please, the way you two have been looking at each other all day, that's enough to prove you're both in love." said Sonic.

"There is nothing that interests me about." said Nabbit.

"Dude, tell her how you feel, then we'll tell Lord Norris that the princess is a no go and that he'll need to find a new princess." said Luna.

"What I feel towards her is the amount of money I'll make off of her." said Nabbit.

"It's more then business with you now brother." said Dorget.

"I don't have time for this." said Nabbit.

He stood up and started to walk off.

"Hey where're you going?" said Tyler.

"I've got stuff to do." said Nabbit.

He resumed walking.

"Hold on there, you should go into the windmill, tell the princess how you feel, and be done with this all." said Zim.

Everyone looked at Zim in confusion.

"What's with you anyways?" said Gaz.

Zim gulped.

"Nothing." said Zim.

"You've been trying to make sure Nabbit and the princess get together all day. Why is that?" said Dib.

"You're hiding something from us, aren't you?" said Meek.

"No I'm not." said Zim, "Why would I be?"

Sonic pulled out a raw steak and a bottle of water.

"We know your weakness." said Sonic.

Zim sighed.

"Okay, I'll tell you everything." said Zim.

Later; the group was at the front door to the windmill and Zim knocked on it.

"Princess, come on out." said Zim.

"Uh no thanks, I'm good." said Brittany's voice.

"We know about the curse." said Kevin.

The princess now in beaver form is shocked and opened her door and looked at Zim.

"I'm sorry but they used my weakness to make me tell them." He said.

Brittany growled in anger.

"So, nightly transformations huh? I went through stuff like that two times. First time was when Earth was broken apart and I got exposed to some dark energy of sorts that caused me to turn into a werehog, but I was in control whereas everyone else was possessed. Second time, I drank a formula that restored my werehog transformation every night, but also caused me to black out." Sonic said before pulling out his werehog morpher, "Problem solved itself eventually."

The beaver princess is mad.

"Anyways, this is why I have to marry Lord Norris, to break the curse." said Brittany.

"That's what you think." said Meek.

Brittany turned to the meerkat.

"Huh?" said Brittany.

"You think that by marrying Norris, you'll be free of your curse? No way, you don't know who he is. The curse will only break with 'true' loves kiss, meaning you need to break it with someone you know and are in love with." said Meek.

"Even I know that, and I've seen every curse princess movie." said Zim.

Meek nodded.

"Yeah he's right." said Meek, "But something seems odd about all this."

Everyone looked at Meek.

"What?" said Tyler.

"Nabbit was hired by Norris to bring this princess to him, and he possibly knows nothing about this, and I was hired by some unknown person to bring the princess to another kingdom, and only she knows about the curse." said Meek.

He did some thinking before gasping in shock.

"She's the one who hired me." said Meek.

"Wait what?" asked Zim.

"It all makes sense now; she spent ten years in that castle bored out of her mind, eventually she decided to hire someone with survival skills to get her out of the castle and return her to her own kingdom, but Nabbit came along and put a damper in her plans." said Meek.

Zim was still confused.

"I don't follow." said Zim.

"I did hire Bounty Hunter to get me out of that castle, but when Nabbit showed up, I just improvised." said Brittany.

**Interview Gag**

Sonic chuckled.

"Nice, just like me." said Sonic, "Improvising at the last minute all the time."

**End Interview Gag**

"Anyways, Brittany needs to break the curse with Nabbit." said Dorget.

Zim nodded.

Brittany became shocked.

"What, you're saying that I'm supposed to make out with Nabbit just to end this nightmare?" said Brittany.

Everyone looked at her.

"You never know." said Luna.

The group minus Brittany walked out of the windmill.

"I'm going to need lots of therapy after this." said Roger.

"Agreed." said Meek, "Where's Zim?"

Zim was in the windmill sleeping.

Brittany looked at Zim.

"I'm going to tell him." said Brittany.


	8. Nabbit Finds Out

Just before sunrise; Brittany walked out of the windmill.

"Nabbit, I need to show you something." said Brittany.

But she only saw everyone else sleeping on the ground before looking to see the sun was rising.

Then she magically turned into her human form.

She smiled.

Nabbit then appeared.

"Nabbit, I need to talk to you." said Brittany.

"Yeah yeah, but first, I want you to meet someone." said Nabbit.

He motioned to some knights including Lord Norris sitting on a horse approaching.

Everyone woke up and saw everything.

"That's Lord Norris? I thought he'd be shorter." said Sonic.

Everyone nodded.

But then two knights appeared next to Norris and took him off his horse and set him on the ground.

"Nevermind, he's short." said Sonic.

Norris approached Brittany.

"My you look lovely." said the prince.

He turned to the readers in anger.

"MY TITLE IS LORD, NOT PRINCE DRAGONEMPEROR999!" yelled Lord Norris.

Brittany was shocked.

**Interview Gag**

"Wow, everyone was right about him being small." said Brittany.

**End Interview Gag**

"Alright Norris, a deals a deal." said Nabbit.

Norris snapped his fingers.

His minions went to Nabbit.

They then gave Nabbit the same chest that Norris presented him.

"All the money for your services as promised." said Norris.

He turned back to Brittany.

"My dear, I wish to ask for your hand in marriage." said Norris.

Brittney did some thinking and looked at Meek and his friends who were shaking their heads no before looking at Nabbit who was counting all the treasure in the chest.

"I will." said Brittany.

The heroes became shocked.

"WHAT?!" they all shouted.

"Excellent, I shall make preparations for us to be wed tomorrow." said Norris.

"I was thinking that we wed tonight." said Brittany.

Norris chuckled.

"Eager are we? Very well." said Norris, "Come, let us return to my castle."

He was hoisted up onto his horse before pulling Brittany up as the horse and knights walked off.

Everyone glared at Nabbit.

"Nabbit, are you insane, you're allowing the princess to marry a guy she just met?" said Meek.

"Yeah, that was the job I was paid for." said Nabbit.

"What about the talk we had two nights ago about why you became a hero?" said Meek.

"I just said what you wanted to hear. I don't care about doing the right thing, just the cash." said Nabbit, "Brother, come."

Dorget sighed.

"But Nabbit-"Dorget said before being interrupted by his brother.

"NOW!" yelled Nabbit.

Dorget approached his brother as Nabbit pulled out a remote.

The eldest twin pushed some buttons on the remote before he and Dorget teleported away.

Sonic scoffed.

"The nerve of that guy, falling in love with the princess then dumping her off on the guy who hired him to retrieve her." said Sonic.

"You're telling me. That is just cold." said Tyler.

Sonic looked at the castle.

"I don't know about you guys, but I'm going to stall this wedding until nightfall so that Norris will see what he's marrying." said Sonic.

Meek pulled out his chest plate and slammed it on his chest as his armor appeared.

"I'm with you too." said Meek, "Speed force."

His armor started sparking up.

He and Sonic ran to the castle.

Everyone else was just shocked and mad.

"What a self centered beaver." said Zim.

"Well that's what you get when you make a deal with a self centered beaver. He stabs you in the back." said Dib.

Later; the group was at a creek.

Zim grumbled.

"When you think you know a guy." said Zim.

The group heard a light roar and turned around before becoming shocked.

It was the same dragon from the abandoned castle who was sad.

"Isn't that the same dragon Meek and Nabbit supposedly killed?" said Luna.

"It is." said Roger, "What's it doing here?"

"Must not want to return to her old life." said GIR.

Zim looked at his reflection in the water before sighing.

He then walked over to the dragon and sat down next to her.

"Hey." said Zim.

The dragon looked at Zim and smiled before roaring lightly.

"Look at us huh, misfits who don't fit in no matter where they go." said Zim.

The dragon nodded.

Zim looked at the dragon.

"I need a favor to ask. You know that princess who were spending ten years with?" said Zim.

The dragon roared.

"Well she's going to marry someone she isn't in love with just to break her curse. Can you give me and my friends a lift over to Lord Norris's castle?" said Zim.

The Dragon smirked and nodded.

"But first let's get the Beaver." said Zim, "I got a plan."

"You do realize that Nabbit and Sonic were the only ones who had ways of returning to our own dimensions right?" said Dib.

Zim groaned.

"Dammit." said Zim.

The dragon roared.

Zim became confused.

"For real, you can do that?" said Zim.

Back on Mobius; Nabbit and Dorget were in their dam and Nabbit was counting his treasure.

"I hauled in a big load." said Nabbit.

"That ain't all you hauled in." said Dorget.

Nabbit chuckled.

"You're just mad that I hit the big time." said Nabbit.

"No, I'm mad because you allowed the princess to marry someone she isn't in love with." said Dorget.

Nabbit glared at Dorget.

"You still on that? Please, if anything, things'll turn out great." said Nabbit.

Dorget scoffed.

"As if." said Dorget.

Nabbit walked into his room with his treasure before closing the door.

Dorget walked to the door and knocked on it.

"Leave me be." said Nabbit.

"Not until you return to keep Brittney from marrying Norris." said Dorget.

"Give me one reason why I should." said Nabbit.

"Because she's been turning into a beaver since she was eight years old." said Dorget.

Nabbit opened the door in confusion.

"What? Brittney turns into a beaver?" said Nabbit.

"Yeah only at night. She can only break the curse with true loves kiss, and it won't be broken if she marries Lord Norris. You've got to be the one to break it because the two of you are in love." said Dorget.

Nabbit sighed.

"I don't know if I can. If I'm not her true love, then maybe she's forever destined to be alone." said Nabbit.

"Trust me brother, you can break the curse." said Dorget.

Nabbit became serious.

"I'll do it." said Nabbit.

Then Zim barged down the door.

"YOU'VE GOT TO COME BACK TO THE DIMENSION WE WERE IN TO STOP NORRIS'S WEDDING TO BRITTNEY!" yelled Zim.

"I already decided to come." said Nabbit.

Zim groaned.

"Great, a very well planned speech that's ruined because someone already planned on doing the thing I was going to tell them to do." said Zim.

"Ah quit your belly aching Zim." said Nabbit.

He walked out of his dam and saw the same dragon as well as the others on her back, shocking the beaver.

"Isn't that the same dragon me and Meek killed?" said Nabbit.

"Yeah, but don't worry, she's tamed." said Zim.

"I hope so." said Nabbit.

He climbed onto the dragon followed by Zim and Dorget.

"Where is Meek anyways?" said Nabbit.

"He and Sonic stayed behind to stall the wedding until nightfall for Brittney's curse to take affect." said Tyler.

"I prefer her human form better. Very nice and curvy." said Roger.

"SHUT UP ROGER!" everyone yelled.

"GO GIRL, GO!" yelled Zim.

The dragon flew into the air before spewing out a fire ring in the sky which it then flew into before disappearing.


	9. Breaking the Curse

Back in the other dimension; Norris and Brittany were in wedding clothes in a church in front of lots of people as a priest was speaking.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to witness the union of Princess Brittany and Lord Norris in the bonds of-" the priest said before being interrupted by Brittany.

"Uh sorry, but can we skip to the 'I do's'? said Brittany.

Norris chuckled.

"Go on." said Norris.

However; the door was busted down by Sonic and Meek.

"Wait." said Sonic.

Everyone turned to the two aliens.

Norris groaned.

"This happens every time. I have a special occasion, and some assholes try to ruin it." said Norris.

"Before you resume this wedding, me and my pal would like to present a wedding gift to Brittany." said Meek.

Norris sighed.

"Fine, but be quick about it." said Norris.

Sonic and Meek then dragged a stage to the front of the audience complete with some boxes that together had a drawing of an astronaut's body and a triangle with an astronauts head complete with a trap door on it.

"The gift of magic." said Meek.

He walked into the stacked up boxes and triangle before Sonic clapped his hands as music started playing.

Everyone stared on in shock.

Meek stuck his hands out of the middle box followed by his feet before the trap door to the triangle opened up.

"Blast off." said Meek.

Sonic closed the triangle and removed it from the boxes and set it on the ground.

He then grabbed the middle box and walked to one end of the stage as Meek's arm poked out of the box before setting it on a stand as it disappeared.

The trap door to the triangle opened up, revealing Meek's head.

"Blast off." said Meek.

Sonic closed the door before flipping the bottom box upside down as Meek's arm poked out of the middle box and disappeared.

The hedgehog picked up the middle box as Meek's arm poked out and pointed to the bottom box.

"What, what is it?" said Sonic.

He set the box down and turned to the bottom box and pretended to groan.

"I flipped it upside down." said Sonic.

Then Meek's legs emerged from the bottom box before going back in.

The trap door to the triangle box opened up, revealing Meek's head.

"Blast off." said Meek.

Sonic closed the door before going to the bottom box and flipped it back in place.

He then grabbed the middle box as Meek's arm poked out of it before setting it on the bottom box.

Sonic lastly grabbed the triangle and set it on the middle box and got on the stand before dancing a bit as the song ended.

The trap door opened up, revealing Meek's head before sticking his arm and leg out from the other boxes.

"Blast off." said Meek.

Everyone cheered.

Outside the church; a fire ring appeared outside the building before the dragon emerged from it and landed on the ground and everyone climbed off the dragon.

"Okay baby, I'm going to be a while here, just have some fun." said Zim, "If one of us whistles, it means we need help."

The dragon nodded and walked off.

The church doors opened up.

"AND STAY OUT!" yelled Norris's voice.

Then Sonic and Meek were tossed out of the church followed by their props before the doors were closed.

"Rough crowd." said Meek.

"No kidding, we didn't even get to show how the trick was performed." said Sonic.

"And I didn't show them my one great trick." said Meek.

Nabbit groaned.

"I don't have time for this." said Nabbit.

"Wait brother." said Dorget.

Nabbit turned to his brother.

"What?" said Nabbit.

"You got to wait for a line the priest will say. He'll say 'Speak now or forever hold your peace'. That's when you say 'I object'." said Dorget.

Nabbit shook his head and started to walk to the doors, but was stopped by Sonic.

"Hold on Nabbit, you love this woman right?" said Sonic.

"Yes." said Nabbit.

"You wanna hold her?" said Sonic.

"Yes." said Nabbit.

"Please her?" said Sonic.

"Yes." said Nabbit.

"Then you gotta, gotta, try a little tenderness." Sonic sang like Chris Brown before speaking normally, "The chicks love that romantic crap."

**Interview Gag**

"Don't ask, I just know these things." said Sonic.

**End Interview Gag**

"When will he say the line?" said Nabbit.

Meek walked to the door and tried to open it, but couldn't.

He groaned.

"Great, Norris locked the doors." said Meek.

"I've got this." said Nabbit.

Inside the church; the wedding was still under way.

"Then by the powers vested in me, I pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride." said the priest.

Brittany and Norris inched close to each other, but the doors were busted down by Nabbit in his armor, causing the two to turn in shock as the beaver and his brother and friends to run into the church.

"I OBJECT!" yelled Nabbit.

Brittany became more shocked.

"Nabbit?" said Brittany.

Norris groaned.

"Oh son of a bitch, now I have to pay for some new doors to the church." said Norris.

Nabbit approached Brittany.

"Brittany, don't go through with this wedding. If you do, you'll regret it for the rest of your life." said Nabbit.

Brittany glared at Nabbit.

"And what makes you think I will regret this?" said Brittany.

"If Lord Norris really did love you, then why would he pay me to bring you to him?" said Nabbit, "Because he's only doing this to become king."

Everyone in attendance gasped in shock.

"Outrageous, all lies." said Norris.

"Can it short stuff, let the beaver finish." said Kevin.

Norris groaned.

"Right, give me another reason." said Brittany.

"I know about the girl you insluted all those years ago." said Nabbit.

Brittany became shocked.

"What?" said Brittany.

"I know that she was the daughter of the witch who took you away from your parents and locked you in that tower until you're rescued by your one true love. Maybe I am that true love, and none of us knew about it at the time. But you won't know if you stay with Norris. Please, follow your heart." said Nabbit.

Brittany did some thinking.

"Wow, beautiful. OKAY, LET'S GET THIS OVER WITH!" Norris yelled before pulling Brittany down and kissed her on the lips.

Nabbit became shocked.

"NO!" yelled Nabbit.

The heroes looked down in sadness.

But Sonic saw something.

"Wait, there might still be a chance." said Sonic.

Everyone looked up to see the sun was setting before it fully set.

Then magic appeared around Brittany, turning her into her beaver form while still kissing Norris.

Everyone gasped in shock.

Norris opened his eyes and became shocked before pushing the princess away.

"What the hell is this?" said Norris.

Brittany looked at her hands and became shocked.

"I'm still turning into a beaver? I don't understand, why didn't the kiss work?" siad Brittany.

"Because you and Norris weren't in love with each other." said Tyler.

"You have to achieve 'true loves' kiss to break the curse. Meaning your rescuer is your true love." said Zim.

Brittany became more shocked.

"So I was meant to break it with Nabbit?" said Brittany.

Norris groaned.

"You've got to be kidding me. I've got to deal with this bullshit happening every night from now on? How am I supposed to have children with this?" said Norris.

He growled in anger.

"GUARDS, GUARDS, GET THESE ASSHOLES OUT OF MY SIGHT!" yelled Norris.

Then lots of guards appeared and grabbed the heroes and Brittany before they started dragging them off.

Nabbit growled as he tried to get out of the grip of the knights holding him.

Norris grabbed a crown and put it on his head.

"This hocus pocus stuff means nothing, it's still binding and makes me king. Check it." said Norris.

Nabbit kept on trying to shake his knights off of him.

"You and your friends will be drawn and quartered. You'll all beg for death to save you." said Norris.

"No, Nabbit." said Brittany.

"And as for you my wife." Norris said before holding a sword to the princess's neck.

Nabbit became shocked.

"BRITTANY!" yelled Nabbit.

"I'll have you locked back up in that tower for the rest of your life." said Norris.

"The tower was destroyed days ago." said Roach.

Norris became shocked.

"Oh. Well then I'll have you executed then." said Norris.

Everyone glared at Roach.

"Nice going." said Gaz.

"Well you could always build a new tower to put the princess in." said Zim.

"DAMMIT ZIM!" the heroes yelled.

"Yeah I already gave that idea to Norris not ten seconds ago." said the priest.

Everyone groaned.

Nabbit freed his hands and stuck some fingers in his mouth before whistling.

"I AM KING, I WILL HAVE ORDER, I WILL HAVE RESPECT, I WILL HAVE-"Norris said before a window broke, revealing the same dragon who roared in anger and looked at Norris.

The new king looked at the dragon and screamed like a little girl.

The dragon then ate Norris.

"THAT'S MY GIRL, THAT IS MY GIRL! I LOVE HER!" yelled Zim.

The guards ran off in shock.

"God, am I glad she's on our side now." said Dib.

The dragon burped, causing Norris's crown to fly out of her mouth.

"Celebrity marriages never last." said Sonic.

The entire audience cheered.

"We're free, we're finally free from Norris's dictatorship rule." said a woman in the audience.

"Now we can have same sex marriages." said a man in the audience.

"I CAN FINALLY BE MY TRUE SELF!" shouted one of the males and ripped his clothes off and revealed a Drag Queen outfit and danced.

Everyone became shocked by that.

"Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to have Norris be eaten alive." said Kevin.

"Yeah." said Shope.

Meek approached Nabbit.

"Do what you gotta do." said Meek.

Nabbit approached Brittany.

"Brittany." said Nabbit.

Brittany turned to Nabbit.

"Yes Nabbit." said Brittany.

"I...I love you." said Nabbit.

Brittany blushed.

"Really?" said Brittany.

Nabbit smiled.

"Really really." said Nabbit.

Brittany smiled.

"I love you too." said Brittany.

The two beavers kissed each other.

Roach drew on a large sign and turned it around revealing it said 'Awwwwwwww'.

"Awwwwwwwwwwww." the audience said.

Magic surrounded Brittany before she floated into the air as 'True loves kissed' echoed out.

Everyone looked on in shock.

Sonic pulled out a pair of sunglasses and put them on.

"This is way to bright." said Sonic.

Brittany shinned some more as the magic managed to destroy some glass tainted windows of Lord Norris before she fell on the ground with her back to everyone.

Everyone was shocked.

"Huh, that was weird." said Kevin.

"You mean the fact that Nabbit was indeed Brittany's true love?" said Tyler.

"No the fact that the magic missed one of the glass tainted windows of Lord Norris." Kevin said while pointing to a glass tainted window of Lord Norris holding the head of a lion.

Zim's Dragon Girlfriend saw it and smashed the window.

"That's better." said Kevin.

"Brittany." said Nabbit.

He walked to the princess.

"Are you alright?" said Nabbit.

Brittany groaned and stood up, revealing that she was still a Mobian beaver.

"Yeah, I am. But I don't understand. I'm supposed to be beautiful." said Brittany.

But Nabbit laughed.

"You are beautiful." said Nabbit.

Brittany smiled.

"I was hoping this would be a happy ending." said Roach.

"And it ain't over yet. We still have one thing left to do. Take Brittany back to her own kingdom." said Meek.

Nabbit became shocked.

"Oh yeah." said Nabbit, "Onto the dragon."

Everyone then walked to the dragon and climbed up on it, minus Sonic, Gaz, Kevin, Shope, and Luna.

"Did any of you find it weird that the battle in this scene wasn't as climatic as the battle between Nabbit, Meek, and the dragon several chapters ago?" said Sonic.


	10. Reunion and Marriage

In another dimension; an African American looking king and queen were sitting in a throne room to a castle looking sad.

Then a guard entered the room.

"Your majesty; someone claiming to be your long lost daughter has arrived and is on the balcony." said the guard.

The king and queen became shocked.

They appeared at a balcony and saw the heroes and their daughter on the balcony.

Brittany turned to her parents who became shocked.

The king approached the girl and the two looked at each other.

The king smiled and shed a tear before hugging his daughter.

"After all these years, I thought I'd never see you again." the king said sounding like Danny Glover.

Brittany cried a bit.

"Same here daddy." said Brittany.

"Does anyone find it weird this guy isn't the least bit bothered by his daughters permanent transformation?" said Sonic.

"I'm to happy at this reunion to even care about that right now." said the king.

Sonic nodded.

"Okay." said Sonic.

The king looked at Nabbit.

"I take it your her rescuer." said the king.

Nabbit nodded and bowed down.

"Yes sir." said Nabbit.

"I am forever greatful for what you have done." said the king.

Nabbit smiled.

"Okay." said Nabbit.

"He's also getting to old for this shit." said Kevin.

A rim shot was heard followed by canned laughter.

"Somehow I get the feeling that this'll just lead to another fic." said Shope.

"Eh, let's save that for later, let's just do an anime time skip to the wedding." said Sonic, "Cue the Smash Mouth version of I'm a Believer."

Days later; Brittany was still in her wedding clothes while Nabbit was dressed up in royalty clothes with a cape, and the two were kissing each other in front of a huge cheering crowd that not only the heroes he was with, but also included the other Toon Manor residents, and all their close friends.

The two beavers stopped kissing and walked by the crowd and passed by Dorget who was with two older adult Mobian beavers, a blonde female and brown male, including two teenage Mobian beaver girls, one blonde and one brown as they smiled.

Brittany and Nabbit then entered a carriage as she tossed the bouquet of flowers.

Shope and Luna started slapping each other for the flowers and jumped for it, but Zim's dragon girlfriend grabbed it with her mouth and turned to Zim.

The Irken noticed it and became shocked before turning to Nabbit with a smile on his face.

The beaver gave the boy scout salute to the Irken.

Zim turned to the dragon blushing before the two nuzzled up to each other.

The carriage then drove off.

Everyone smiled.

"Now it's a happy ending." said Meek.

"That was a weak anime time skip." said Kevin.

"Oh brother." said the Green Eggs and Ham Narrator.

Everyone became confused.

"When did we get a narrator all of a sudden?" said Meek.

"Trust me I was here the whole time." said The G.E.A.H. Narrator.

Everyone gulped.

"How will we survive this?" said Tyler.

"The same way we survive each other. Deal with it." said Sonic.

He then smiled.

"And I've already grown to it." said Sonic.

"Sonic is such a liar." said the G.E.H narrator.

But Sonic pulled out a bar of soap and tossed it away as a choking sound followed by some spitting was heard.

"THAT'S WORSE THEN THE NARRATOR MUTER!" shouted the G.E.H. Narrator

"Tell me about it." Said the Captain Underpants Narrator.

"And that is how you deal with annoying people." said Sonic.

Everyone high fived Sonic.


End file.
